Sometimes the Sky isn't so clear
by FUHRER YISEEKS
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, dubbed "Dame-Tsuna" by his class. Forced to live in the shadow of his far more successful brother, Tenchu, the new heir to the Vongola Decimo. But Tenchu hides a secret, one which only Tsuna will have the courage to face...


AN: Guess who's back? Now I'll be honest, I last read Hitman Reborn a few years back and even than only up till the Future Arc. But luckily I have been sufficiently exposed to several spoilers, so I think I may be good enough to do this.

Iemitsu could barely hold back his happiness as he ran to the Delivery Room of the hospital, knocking aside a few doctors on his way there. He opened the door, and grinned. "My love, I'm here!" He cried, eyes settling on the form of his beautiful, caring, amazing wife Nana. She gave a happy, slightly tired smile to to him, carrying two bundles in her arms. "I so happy to see you, Iemitsu!" She said, before looking down at the twin bundles. "Would you like to meet your children?"

Iemitsu rose an eyebrow dramatically. To be perfectly honest, he had been in Italy for the majority of Nana's pregnancy and had just left for Japan when he heard the news of her going into labor. It was already going to be hard with one child while being in the Italian Mafia, but Twins? Now that was a problem...

He walked forward to his wife's side, looking down at the children. The one on the right was slightly smaller than the other, though other than that they both seemed fairly the same. Well naturally, considering they were twin infants.

Nana looked at him, and gently brought the one on the left up towards him. "This one is Tenchu...he's the youngest." She said, smiling when Iemitsu immediately took him in a caring hold. She was glad to see that even as a construction worker he could still handle a child. "And this one...is Tsunayoshi. The eldest." She smiled down at the smaller infant, her smile growing without her realizing it.

Iemitsu chuckled. "Tsunayoshi...and Tenchu. They'll grow up to be strong men." He smiled as he took in the sight of his two sons, happy in this instant of being together with what was perhaps his true familia.

A shame that ties to the Mafia cannot be broken.

Iemitsu strode briskly around his office in the CEDEF headquarters in Italy. A pressing matter had made itself known to him; the heir of the Vongola, perhaps the strongest of all Mafia Familia, was decided to be one of his twin sons. It all had to do with a faint lineage back to Vongola Primo, the very founder of the Vongola back when it was a Vigilante group.

The Ninth's sons had died, and the less said about his living son the better. This left the potential list of heirs down to Iemitsu's sons, foregoing Iemitsu himself due to his position as leader of the Vongola's outside advisers. What had once been a lucrative position was now dooming one of his sons to the horror of the mafia.

His children were still that- children. They were barely in middle school, but the Ninth was old and if Vongola was to survive they needed to start the training now. He had already discussed everything with the Ninth, and he sighed as he finally sat down and flipped open a file, making sure it was up to date on one Sawada Tenchu.

Reborn hated false information, after all.

The birds chirped happily in the skies above Nanimori, reveling in the bright sunny day. A bird flew down to perch on a tree branch, only for it to be shot by a gun.

"You were in my way." A voice said, keeping himself positioned in the tree as he watched the seemingly normal house in front of him. The bird flew up, somehow completely unharmed by the bullet, though most of its feathers were gone and a small flame was on its head as it flew off.

The man who the voice belonged to stepped out of the trees shadows, looking curiously at the bird. "...Huh." He said. Very few things could ever put any amount of surprise in the assassin, but seeing a bird go into Dying Will Mode seemed to do it for him. He immediately classed it as 'not my problem' and continued his observance of the Sawada residence. Iemitsu had called him a few days ago, and the Vongola Ninth a day before that; Reborn, the worlds greatest hitman was once again selected to be a tutor.

Not that the miniature hitman hated teaching; he loved it. The go ahead to inflict as much pain on his student when they're being stupid, the chance to wear hilarious outfits, and of course the many, many opportunities to embarrass his charge. Yes, Reborn loves teaching.

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up groggily, hitting his alarm clock to stop its beeping. He stared up at the white span of his ceiling, briefly extending a hand as he reached for a strange light, just out of reach-

He fell off his bed, his natural clumsiness making itself known as he unbalanced himself from the mere extending of his hand. He groaned, and let out a "Hiee!" As his door opened, hitting him on the head.

A blond head poked it's way into his room, narrowed eyes glancing at Tsuna's form. "Oy, Tsuna. Get up, and try not to fall this time." He said, closing the door. Tsuna groaned in response to his brother, and untangled himself from his bedsheets.

He sighed, placing his school uniform on and attempting to stop his massive mop of brunette hair from sticking up. It was an effort in failure, so he stopped and descended the stairs, managing to avoid tripping down them.

The sight greeting him was his mother setting down breakfast, and his brother Tenchu already eating a moderate sized meal. Tsuna sat down next to his mother, avoiding the subtle look his brother gave to him.

The brunette sat in silence, while Nana talked to Tenchu about the blond boys extracurricular activities.

"Yeah, Sasegawa-Senpai keeps badgering me to join the boxers club, but I keep telling him I'm staying in soccer. Even so, the season is going to end soon, so I might see if I can start on Football. Ametaru-Senpai got a scholarship, so that could be a good backup plan." Tenchu said, finishing the last of his toast. He placed his plate in the sink, nodded to his mother, and grabbed his bag. "Hurry up, Tsunayoshi." He said, before exiting the house.

Tsuna looked at his half eaten piece of toast, shoving it in his mouth and placing his plate in the sink. He turned to tell his mother goodbye, only to see she had already left the room when Tenchu had gone off to school. He sighed and looked away, already used to the daily routine.

He grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and opened the door to run to school. The second his foot touched the path, however, his attention was brought to the tree near his house, his senses going haywire as he felt someone in the tree...right on that branch...

Tsuna's foot impacted against the street, causing Tsuna to trip and smash his face against the ground. He gave a weak "Hiee...", but struggled to his feet just as a bird with a flame on its forehead dive-bombed him, launching poop right on Tsuna's tie.


End file.
